The Maze
by Lady Matrix
Summary: Motoki and the four inner senshi HAVE HAD IT! Ingeniously, they trap Usa and Mamo in a maze--where they can only escape by solving the clues left behind by their captors. Through team work, they will escape. Unless, of course, their arguing gets in the wa


Title: The Maze

Author's Notes: Another new story! I know... I am a bad author! I keep starting new stories and abandoning old ones! .; But I'm almost done with Chapter seven of A Broken promise! You've got to commend me on that, right?! .; Well, it's summer, so I'm going to devote myself to writing my fanfiction! Heh... any ways. I was inspired to write this story after reading some of Krysia's TRAPPED! Fanfic... very good... go check it out, guys! Motoki and the four inner senshi decide its time for an intervention on Usagi's and Mamoru's quarreling... but their plan, as you will soon see, brinks of the line of 'extreme' and 'insane'. But that's ok. As long as it adds up to a good fanfic! :) Usual disclaimers apply! Enjoy!

Prologue.

"Um... do you really think this is a good idea?"

An indignant snort. "Of course it is. Why else would I agree to all this?"

"Well, actually... I just thought it was your twisted sense of humor behind your reasoning."

"Oh, come on now Mako-chan... if they die in the maze, at least we won't have to hear their arguing ever again."

"... good point..."

The whole conversation took place in a control room [a.k.a. Rei's room at Hiwaka Shrine], where six figures stood laughing over their ingenious, awesome, down right diabolical, plot.

Rei flipped her black hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "Remind me again how this is all going to work out."

Ami rolled her eyes as the rest of her friends stared at her, hungrily anticipating her lecture again. The blue-haired girl held up her hand, and ticked off each step in their master plan: "Step One. Capture Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san, sending them into a drugged sleep–"

Here, Minako gave Ami a thoughtful look. "About those cookies. Were they really safe to eat?"

Ami and Motoki Furuhata, local manager of Crown Arcade, exchanged each other shadowed looks. He coughed. "Does it really matter?"

The blonde-haired Englander paused, then decided on a sure, "Nah."

"Step two," the Mercurian continued, "is to bring them to the maze–sponsored by all those lovely arcade customers who shared our vision." she sniffled. "Kami-sama bless their souls.

"Step three. Sit here and gloat about our plan and enjoy the peace. Step four." Here she shot her companions warning looks, willing them to remain calm in this most crucial and dangerous stage where one's initial reaction was to run around in circles, screaming their head off: "Step four... they wake up."

elsewhere in Tokyo...

A head full of ruffled black hair started to bob up and down, sleep starting to wear off the head's owner. Dark blue eyes fluttered open to the sound of an annoying chant of, "Get up Mamo-baka! Get up Odango! Get up Mamo-baka! Get up Odango!"

Mamoru Chiba sat right up, and looked around. He wasn't in his warm bed.... he didn't see the familiar paneling of his apartment... and most importantly... HE DIDN'T SEE HIS COFFEE-MAKER! "Robert!" he cried, willing for the coffee brewer to come out and add some familiarity to the scene, "where have they taken you?!"

"Shut up Luna. I'm trying to get in my fourteen hours here..."

At the sound of the voice, Mamoru suddenly stopped his frantic pacing, and found, that fourteen feet from where he stood, lay a snoring Usagi Tsukino. His eyes narrowed. Of course. It all made sense... THAT ODANGO ATAMA HAD TAKEN ROBERT!

He charged at full tilt, unsure of what Usagi's twisted plan really was, but was assured that within a half hour, he'd find out, go home, his beloved Robert nestled in his arms.

"Yo Odango Atama..." Mamoru mumbled, trying to wake up the dozing teenager. After a few minutes of shaking, Mamoru proceeded in shaking harder. And harder. And harder... "ODANGO! I WANT ROBERT NOW!" The blonde-haired girl provided no direct reply, but instead, muttered, "Ooh... my prince... I didn't know you played so rough." Mamoru arched an eyebrow, a habit he resorted to whenever extremely annoyed. Who was this prince guy she salivate over in la la-land?

Then a moment of brilliancy finally struck him. Of course!

Mamoru gave an exaggerated gasp and exclaimed loudly, "MOTOKI! What are you doing... NAKED?!"

Usagi shot straight up, wide awake now, looking as if one thousand pounds of sugar had been injected into her system. "Wha?! Naked Motoki?! Where?!"

Mamoru grinned. Odango a hentai. You learn new things every day.

"Ew, Odango. Never knew you thought of my best friend that way."

Usagi looked at Mamoru. Rubbed at her eyes. Then looked again. No matter how many times she swiped away at the eye crust, she couldn't exterminate the image of Mamoru Chiba! What a nuisance!

Mamoru smirked. "No, no, Odango. It's not a dream. The man of your dreams is actually here."

Usagi scoffed, stuck out her tongue, and exclaimed with a flourish, "AS IF!"

"Wake up Mamo-baka! Wake up Odango!"

Mamoru, in all this excitement, had completely forgotten to destroy the source of that infernal chant. Curiously, Usagi watched Mamoru march off, deactivate the annoying mantra, and come back with a clock. Of which, was attached a single note:

Dear Usagi and Mamoru,

You're probably wondering where the heck you two are. To clear that question, you're in a carefully designed maze–filled with special challenges! You'll have to follow the clues we left behind to escape! Won't this be fun?!

Through teamwork and a driven motivation to see the outside world again, you'll get out alive! Well, maybe.

-Motoki, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako

Mamoru looked at Usagi. Looked at the note. Then did a double take. In a voice quivering with passion he queried, "How do we apply for new partners?"

Of which, was met with a steady, well-deserved, slap to the head.

Author's [Concluding] Notes: It was a lame try at comedy... things haven't been quite humorous in my life... but it shall get better! Click that lovely 'Review' button or e-mail me at thepinkmatrixaol.com

'Till next time!


End file.
